Ludwig Kakumei New lovers
by Ruby L'amour
Summary: Prinz Ludwig sucht immer noch nach einer geeignteen Frau.Wieder einmal macht er sich mit seinem Begleiter und Freund auf den Weg um in benachbarten Königreichen eine geeigenete Braut zu finden.Wird er diesmal eine geeigntete Frau finden?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Lorella-Maria

Alter: 18 Jahre

Aussehen: Blonde Lange Haare, grüne Augen

Es waren nun schon zwei Jahre vergangen. Prinz Ludwig hatte immer noch keine Frau gefunden. Amalberga, seine Mutter fand nun es sei an der zeit, dass er nun endlich eine finden würde. Und so schickte sie Ludwig, kurz auch Lui genannt, mit seinem Diener Wilhelm fort um eine passende Braut für ihn in einem Nachbarland zu finden.

Die Sonne ging nun schon unter und immer noch hatten sie keine Bleibe für die Nacht gefunden. Ludwig wurde langsam ungeduldig und sah zum Fenster der Kutsche hinaus. Nun hörte er etwas. Jemand sang. Eine Frau. Ihre stimme war so wunderschön, so anziehend. Er musste einfach wissen wer das war. Nun öffnete er die Türe und sprang hinaus. Wilhelm, der dies bemerkte, stoppte die Kutsche. „Prinz! Halt was macht ihr da!" Panisch sprang er von der Kutsche und rannte ihm hinterher. Lui ignorierte ihn jedoch und ging weiter. Er lief immer weiter in den tiefen Wald. In weiter ferne sah er nun eine Lichtung.

Dort angekommen sah er sich um. Ein See lag dort in der Mitte. Von dort kam auch der wunderschöne Gesang her. Lui kam nun auch dem See näher. Am Ufer des Sees saß eine junge Frau, mit dunkelblauen langen Haaren. Si e drehte sich nun um und sah Ludwig in die Augen. „Komm zu mir her!" forderte sie ihn auf. Er konnte nicht anders und näherte sich.

Nun stand er genau vor ihr. Er sah ihr nun tief in die Augen. Ihre Augen waren wunderschön. Wie zwei tiefblaue Saphire glänzten diese. Sie erinnerten ihn an den Ozean. Wieder kam er ihr näher. Er war nun schon so nah, dass er ihren Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Die Frau lächelte nun.

Willhelm der nun schon völlig außer Atem war stand nun auch am Anfang der Lichtung. Er sah seinen Prinzen mit einer jungen Frau. Doch irgendetwas war seltsam an ihr. Sei hatte keine Beine. Anstelle der Beine hatte sie eine Flosse." Eine Nixe!" Dachte er sich. Er wusste dass Nixen Männer verführen und diese dann auf den Grund des Sees zogen um diese dann schließlich zu töten.

„Lui geh weg von ihr! Sie ist gefährlich!" Er rannte auf ihn zu und wollte ihn wegziehen. Doch es war zu spät. Schon zog sie Ludwig mit sich ins Wasser du verschwand dann in den tiefen des Sees mit ihm. Völlig verzweifelt sah er sich nun hektisch um. Was sollte er nun machen. Wenn er hineinspringen würde, dann würde die Nixe auch ihn umbringen, aber er musste seinem Freund und Prinzen doch helfen. Also entschloss er sich dazu hineinzuspringen. Doch jemand hielt ihn zurück. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Es war Dorothea. Die Hexe die Ludwig früher mit ihnen zusammen gereist ist, da sie Ludwig angehimmelt hatte. Doch leider wurde daraus nichts. „Dorothea!" Erstaunt sah er sie an. Diese antwortete nur. „Lass mich das nur regeln."

Sie sprang in das tiefe nass und verschwand nun auch in den tiefen. Wieder stand Wilhelm alleine da und wieder machte er sich sorgen, versuchte sich jedoch zu beruhigen und saß auf einen Stein und wartete dort. Einige Minuten später verlor er dann die Hoffnung ihn jemals wieder zu sehen. Er war jetzt schon zu lange dort unten.

Plötzlich flog etwas durch die Luft. Er war die Nixe und Dorothea. Beide landeten nun auf dem Sandigen Boden am Ufer. Die Nixe versuchte sich nun zu wehren, doch Dorothea hielt diese fest. Diese konnte sich nun nicht mehr weiter wehren. Doch wo war nun Ludwig. Besorgt sah er ins Wasser.

Einige Sekunden tauchte er schließlich auf. Erleichtert lief Wilhelm ihm entgegen und wollte ihm hinaus helfen doch Lui stieß ihn zur Seite, sodass Wilhelm nun im Wasser lag.

Völlig erschöpft setzte sich der Prinz nun ans Ufer. Auch Wilhelm kam wieder ins trockene. „Prinz Lui geht es ihnen gut?" immer noch ein wenig besorgt sah er ihn an. „Was denkst du den! Die hier hätte mich fast umgebracht!" Er zeigte auf die Nixe. „ Hol mir etwas Trockenes zum anziehen." Nach diesen wirten rannte Wilhelm zur Kutsche zurück und gehorchte seinem Befehl. Er fühlte sich schuldig, da er Ludwig nicht rechtzeitig warnen konnte.

Nachdem er ein paar trockene Sachen herausgesucht hatte trottete er wieder zu den anderen zurück und gab Ludwig die Sachen. Dieser verschwand darauf hinter einem dichten Busch und zog sich um. Währenddessen wendeten sich Wilhelm Dorothea zu. „Was werden wir nun mit ihr machen?" fragte Wilhelm Dorothea. Diese war jedoch zu beschäftigt Lui hinterher zu sehen und bemerkte seine Frage erst gar nicht. „Dorothea?" Er riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Hä? Was?" Sie sah nun Wilhelm an. „Was werden wir nun mit ihr machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht…hier…halt sie fest." Wie immer gehorchte er. Dorothea stand darauf auf und ging Richtung Ludwig. „Hey! Was hast du vor!" schrie Wilhelm ihr hinterher. Diese reagierte jedoch nicht und er war beschäftigt die Nixe festzuhalten. Nachdem sie auch hinter dem Busch verschwunden war hörte er einen erschütterten schrei von Ludwig und kurtz darauf einen schlag. Was war nun passiert! Darauf hin stürzte er aus dem Gebüsch und rannte zu Wilhelm. Bestürz schrie er ihn an „ Warum lässt du das zu!"

„Prinz…I…Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten!" Beleidigt sah er ihn nun an. Auch Dorothea kam nun wieder. Sie sah ein wenig sauer aus und hatte einen roten fleck auf der Wange der irgendwie an Luis rechte Hand erinnerte. Wilhelm entschloss sich jedoch nicht darauf einzugehen.

Niemand beachtete nun die Nixe. So versuchte nie nun zu entkommen und riss Willhelm um. Doch Dorothea war schneller und hielt sie kurz vorm Wassser auf. „Wohin den so eilig?" Sie sah die Nixe finster an. „Wie heißt du?"


	2. Chapter 2

Niemand beachtete nun die Nixe. So versuchte nie nun zu entkommen und riss Willhelm um. Doch Dorothea war schneller und hielt sie kurz vorm Wasser auf. „Wohin den so eilig?" Sie sah die Nixe finster an. „Wie heißt du?"

„Mein Name?" die Nixe lächelte. „Ja dein Name sag ihn mir!" Dorothea funkelte sie mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen an.

„Ich heiße Melody…" Dorothea ließ sie nun wieder los, drehte sich nun um und schloss die Augen. „Also gut Melody…erst einmal…wieso hast du Lui mit hineingezogen?" Sie drehte sich nun wieder zu Melody. „...und zweitens ER ist mein Freund klar!" Sie spürte einen harten schlag auf ihrem Rücken. Dorothea drehte sich überrascht um „Heee was soll da…Lui." Etwas überrascht sah sie ihn an. Diese sah die Hexe nur böse an. „Ich bin nicht dein Freund klar!"

„Schon gut schon gut." Meinte sie nur und wandte sich nun wieder Melody zu. „Also was ist jetzt?"

„Mhhh naja ich hatte Hunger…"Die Nixe grinste. „Bitte! Du wolltest mich essen!" Entsetzt sah Ludwig die Nixe an. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Beinahe wäre er als Fischfutter geendet, wenn Dorothea nicht aufgetaucht währe. Und dabei sah Melody doch so gut aus…die perfekte Braut…naja fast perfekt. „Thhh" Ludwig drehte sich nun beleidigt um.

„Was sollen wir jetzt mit ihr machen Prinz?" Dorothea sah ihn fragend an. Ludwig überlegte einen kurzen Moment. „…lasst sie laufen…kommt wir gehen." Der Prinz machte sich nun auf den weg zur Kutsche. Nach ein paar schritten drehte er sich um, um zu sehen wo die anderen beiden blieben. „Was ist? Kommt…"

Erstaunt sahen sich Dorothea und Wilhelm an. „Aber Prinz sie wollte euch verspeisen!" Dieser winkte jedoch ab und meinte nur „Ist mir egal." Er verschwand nun hinter den Büschen. Dorothea und Wilhelm sprangen auf und eilten ihrem Prinzen hinterher. Melody sah ihnen hinterher. Nach einer weile verschwand sie im Wasser. Es war nun bereits dunkel.

Lui stieg in die Kutsche ein. Dorothea wollte ihm hinein folgen doch der Prinz stieß sie wieder hinaus. „Wer hat gesagt dass du mitdarfst. "Er stieß die Tür mit einem knall vor ihrer Nase zu. Enttäuscht stand sie nun davor.

Währenddessen stieg Wilhelm vorne auf. Dorothea entschloss sich dazu bei ihm aufzusteigen. Schließlich wollte sie ja bei Ludwig bleiben, jetzt wo sie ihm wieder gefunden hat.

Ludwig bekam dies mit, sagte jedoch nichts, da sie ihm ja gerade das leben gerettet hatte. Er war froh, dass sie aufgetaucht war. Er freute sich sogar ein bisschen sie wieder zu sehn.

Es rüttelte nun ein wenig. Während der fahrt grübelte Ludwig wieso Dorothea wohl wieder aufgetaucht ist.

Nach einiger Zeit schlief Lui ein,

~Einige Stunden später~

„Mhhh…" Die beiden waren alleine. Dorothea kam ich immer näher. Schließlich küsste Dorothea ihn zärtlich. Lui schmiss sie aufs Bett und legte sich nun auf sie. Er wollte sie.

Mit einem ruck viel er hinunter. Erschrocken sah er sich um. Immer noch war er in der Kutsche…nur halt auf dem Boden. Noch etwas schläfrig rappelte er sich auf und setzte sich nun wieder. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Der Prinz hörte die besorgte stimme von Wilhelm der durch das kleine Fenster vorne hineinsah.

„Wie was…ja …es ist alles in Ordnung." Er fasste sich an den Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht. Er hatte von Dorothea geträumt. Er …er wollte…daran konnte er gar nicht denken… „Gott was hab ich nur für träume!" Er überlegte."... bestimmt hatte sie etwas damit zu tun!" flüsterte er ärgerlich. Nachher wir es sich die mal vorknöpfen.


End file.
